If The Dawn Should Break
by X-Twilight-Drowning-X
Summary: No one in Forks ever ventures into Fouler's Wood surrounding the town due to its supposed dark and voilent past.However when Bella Swan moves to a house on its edge & sees a man emerge after dark ever night she unravels its mysterious past. AU. No Vamps


_Full summary:  
No one in Forks ever ventures into Fouler's Wood surrounding the town due to its supposed dark and voilent past. owever when Bella Swan moves to a house on its edge & sees a man emerge after dark ever night she unravels its mysterious past. Warning graphic voilence and death! Alternate Universe. Not human but not Vampire either!_

_I don't own Twilight  
_

Prologue

The woods stood tall around the small meadow making it almost impossible for anything out of the ordinary to be noticed from the small town of Forks. The moon shone high casting a glow over what in the day would have been a tremendous beauty spot especially on those rare sunny days. Yet no one inside the hamlet, not even the priest, would step foot inside the field.

Said field was once a peaceful and leisurely place where you could be at one with nature. Now not even birds would dare to sing nor crickets chirp. Most people knew of the dark spirits that hung around the boundaries of the circle after dark trapping the innocent ones inside.

A loud chanting echoed in the deserted forest as a group of men marched towards the pasture. Three walked at its helm in hooded robes as black as the night's sky thus making them almost invisible save their eyes and lips. Behind them in a circle of sorts charged six men in robes too but those being a navy blue. Inside treaded two hoodless red cloaked males; one blonde in his mid 30s the other bronze haired no more than 18 years of age, it would be easy to tell these were father and son.

The outer men looked solemn yet the two inside seemed curious and in the father's eyes shone enlightenment and acceptance. As they descended upon the clearing the chanting ceased to a dull whisper and the frontal trio took residence just inside. At that point their hoods dropped revealing their faces fully to the moon. The duo in red were pushed forward to their knees in front of the regal trio.

'Carlisle Cullen.' The middle male's voice boomed 'You have sworn allegiance to us many years previous to this moment. Did you not?' Carlisle simply nodded in reply.  
'You have been a loyal servant to this branch of the Volturi.' The right male spoke with truth 'The most secret of secretive societies.'  
'You have shown your allegiance time and time again.' The third usually quiet male said. Carlisle was shocked by his strong voice 'We believe you to be strong enough to receive the great gift of our knowledge, powers and become one of us; a leader.'  
'Thank you my Lords.' Carlisle said daring to look up at them all 'I shall not abuse the gifts I shall receive.'

One of the six by standers pulled him to his feet sharply before getting back into formation while another walked forward caring a black robe matching those of the ruling three.  
'You have one more test to prove you can join our ranks.' The right one spoke. As another three from the formation stepped forwards while the others began to chant again. Two grabbed the son while the other passed Carlisle a ceremonial dagger.  
'Cut out your sons beating heart as a sacrifice.' The middle one commanded showing no remorse for what he asked.  
'Father?' The son said panicking as he struggled against his restraints. His father looked from him to the dagger and to the trio trying to decide what was right. Did he let his heart win or his desire?

Carlisle spent a long moment deciding on this. He loved his youngest son dearly and knew his wife would be severely crushed like he too would. But by harvesting the Volturi's powers he could do so much good for his own town; for a community in desperate need of help...

He placed a gentle hand on his son's cheek.  
'Edward I am so sorry.' Carlisle spoke truthfully averting his gaze from his youngest son's emerald begging eyes.  
'No!' Edward cried before the dagger pierced his soft chest.

Carlisle drowned out his sons shouts, yelps, screams and pleads as he continued to carve out his chest to access his heart. The blood stained the grass, few flower and the red robes like ink would. The three moved back into silence as they watched in awe; they too had done this. Although the quieter one had been forced to do this to his daughter but he refused to relive that terrible memory.

Finally after Edward flopped within his captors iron grip Carlisle stopped and handed his still beating heart over to one of the minions who placed it in a bag to be burnt and given to Carlisle as a remembrance of his loyalty.  
'Welcome to the fold Carlisle.' The men congratulated placing the regal robe around his shaky form. The minions made quick work of burying Edward's massacred body and placing his hearts ashes into a small vial.

Once the vial was placed around his neck, Carlisle, who stood in a state of shock, had his hood pulled up before escorted with the other leaders from their sacrificial grounds back into the darkness of the forest from once they came.  
[What have I done...]

* * *

Ok so that was the prologue. I just kinda wrote it out of randomness but I do love a bit of Horror me :D  
Let me know what you think and err I'll try to update soon?


End file.
